


Games

by anamiii



Series: Spooky OQ [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Games, Multi, Oral, Polyamory, Sex Games, Spooky OQ, Teasing, scream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamiii/pseuds/anamiii
Summary: Day 6 Prompt - ScreamDOQ play a game





	Games

Regina squirmed as her body was over stimulated, but not where she needed it for release. She didn’t know why she kept agreeing to this little game of theirs. 

When the three of them got together, there had been a learning curve as to how this was going to work. It didn’t take long for Mal and Robin to start falling for each other the way they had both fallen for Regina. And not long after that, they both realized they had a competitive streak. Neither liked losing. They had played board games and that had proved to be quite dangerous. So one day, Mal had popped into the living room to propose a new game. 

Robin had been all in from the start, but Regina was hesitant. Eventually she gave in because it would be to her benefit… sort of. It was torture. Both of them tortured her with their kisses and caresses. They were relentless, of course, pushing her to the brink of orgasm and pulling back. Whose ever name she screamed out first would win. There was only one rule, no oral. Oral was a prize for the winner. And boy, did they both want to go down on Regina. 

Naturally, the point the game suggested, they both knew her well enough to know when she would scream their name to just stop and get release and when it was screamed out without any control. That’s what they wanted. To be the first one she screamed out when she didn’t have control over her voice. 

Regina was always a screamer, so it worked well for them. 

Regina groaned and she gripped the sheets. “Please,” she begged as they continued to stimulate her body. 

Robin ran his fingernails over her inner thigh, looking for the one spot on her thigh that drove her wild. Regina was already too far gone by the time he touched her there that she yelled out, screaming his name and throwing her head back as he dipped down to suck her clit and give her the release she craved. 

Mal sat back, pouting as she lost that round. “Fine, you win this time.” 

Robin sat up, smugly looking at the blonde before leaning over and kissing her as Regina caught her breath. “Milady, ‘tis always a pleasure.” 

“Yeah, yeah, thief.” 

Regina shook her head watching them. “You will not talk me into that again.”

“Little one, you say that every time and then suggest we play the next time.”


End file.
